Inescapable Dreams
by ikkin
Summary: Tristan can't escape his dream...now all of them are coming true and more
1. Dreams

Title~ Inescapable Dreams  
  
Author~ Nikki  
  
Pairing~ Rory and Tristan  
  
Rating~ R for language and some sexual content later on, rating MAY change.  
  
Rights~ I do not own these people, but if I owned Tristan he would… well how about I just keep that to myself… {Evil laugh}  
  
Spoilers~ None, this is just due to my crazy mind.  
  
Feedback~ YES! Pretty please with whipped cream, caramel, hot chocolate syrup and cherries on top, ok now I am feeling fat and hungry after that one.  
  
Author Note~ I haven't been on this website in forever on my name, literally. So I go on and I see these stories I haven't finished and I don't even remember this one and I was reading it and I remember what I wanted to do with it, so I decided to just write more of this fic since I haven't done that in a really long time. I have no idea where the hell I am heading with this so bare with me and any ideas you have are welcomed. I reposted what I already have and changed some stuff around so I recommend reading it again. Without any other further ado here it goes…  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Inescapable Dreams  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Tristan I hate you! Tristan I hate you! Tristan I hate you! Tristan I hate you…"  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"Ahhh!" Tristan called out as he woke up in a cold sweat. He had been having this dream constantly for the past 3 weeks. It was all because of her too.  
  
'How could she hate me? Was I really that bad to her?' wondered Tristan, as he turned his head in a 90 degree angle to see his clock. It read 5:28. "Damn! I only get to sleep another two whole minutes before I have to get ready for my annual DuGrey beach outing." He mumbled to himself as he pulled himself out of his nice warm bed and into the shower to sooth his nerves.  
  
-30 minutes later-  
  
"Tristan hurry up!" Came the shrill calling of Tristan's mother's voice from down the stairs. "We cannot be late! Let's move it!" Came her annoyed voice once more.  
  
"I'm coming!" Tristan hollered down to her as he put the last touches of gel into his dark blonde hair, as he strived to get it to its usual messy, tousled look.  
  
About five minutes later Tristan came trudging down the stairs with his two suitcases, two pillows and his sleeping bag. Tristan could not hold all these things even though he was built very well and soon enough both pillows and the sleeping bag came tumbling down the steps, hitting Mrs. DuGrey and nearly knocking her over from the impact.  
  
"Tristan, it would have been much easier if you would have just made two trips down for your stuff instead of nearly knocking me down because you are too lazy to make two trips." Mrs. DuGrey's icy tone greeted Tristan as he made it to the bottom of the long stairwell.  
  
"Well then perhaps next time I may have enough brain power to do that." Tristan shot back as he snatched up all his items and went out the front door to his Lamborghini Diablo. He put all his belongings into it and sat in his car and waited for his parents to pack all their belongings into their SUV before they started off on their annual trip to their beach house.  
  
* * *  
  
"Tristan has been in more of a bad mood even for him lately," Mrs. DuGrey dryly told her husband as she followed him out to their SUV.  
  
"I will have a quick talk with him before we leave then," Mr. DuGrey told his wife as he began walking toward Tristan's car.  
  
Mr. DuGrey knocked on Tristan's window as Tristan hesitantly rolled it down slowly. "You may not have been informed yet, but we are meeting another family down there and you better snap out of this shitty mood real fast if you don't want to have a month of hell down there. And trust me Tristan it will be real easy for me to make those four weeks a living hell. It can be one of the best four weeks of your life, or four of the worst its your pick." Tristan's father informed him then walked away briskly before Tristan could even open his mouth for a reply.  
  
"What the hell is this? We are going there with another family? What the fuck!" Tristan scream aloud to no one in particular. "This is going to definitely be the worst month regardless of what my father does to me." An enraged Tristan then dug through his numerous CDs, finally finding what he was looking for. He placed the CD into the player then skimmed through the CD finally coming to the song he was looking for- number 11. "This is more like it," he said as the song "Fight Music" came streaming through the speakers as Tristan increased the volume to a deafening level.  
  
This kinda music  
  
Use it and you get in to do shit  
  
Whenever you hear some shit  
  
And you can't refuse this  
  
Just some shit  
  
For these kids to trash their rooms with  
  
Just refuse whenever they asked to do shit  
  
The type of shit  
  
That you don't have to ask who produced it  
  
You just know  
  
That's the new shit  
  
The type of shit that causes mass confusion  
  
And drastic movement of people acting stupid  
  
As this D12 song came to an end Tristan instantly felt more at ease. 'It seems like I'm not the only one who has this kind of problems…' he thought to himself as he sped well over the speed limit wanting to just get this over with already.  
  
Before Tristan knew it he was pulling up the driveway to his multi-million dollar beach house right on the beach. This was by far Tristan's favorite place to be, it was just too bad that this year it was going to suck big time.  
  
* * *  
  
Grudgingly Tristan finally got out of his car after waiting in it ten minutes to cool his nerves some more in case of a potential encounter with his parents. Even the five and a half hour drive there wasn't even nearly enough to fully prepare him for what was to come.  
  
Deciding that he could this time make the two trips his mother suggested he do, he grabbed his two suitcases and made his way into the foyer of the house. He noticed that his parents were in the kitchen as well as his grandfather, they seemed to be involved in a heavy conversation with some other adults he could only see the backs to that he figured were the people that would be staying with them here. So he figured he was saved from all the bitching they would be throwing at him later.  
  
As Tristan made his way up to the third story of the house he couldn't help but wonder who the other adults he could only see the backs of were. Some of the voices seemed very familiar to him, but yet he could not put his finger onto whom it was.  
  
When Tristan made it to the top of the steps he dropped his suitcases loudly on the top landing of the stairs and heaved a sigh. He then picked up his suitcases again and was about to make his way to his bedroom, which was the second and final door on the right. There were only two bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs so he enjoyed that no one ever bothered to come upstairs and he could always be alone to do whatever he pleased.  
  
Once he started to walk down the hall he noticed that the first door on the right was slightly closed and he could see the rays of sun shining through the crack in the door. This was unusual since the doors were always open on this floor, 'what could that be?' Tristan wondered as he once again placed down his suitcases and pushed the door open with his foot without even thinking twice about it.  
  
He glanced into the room and at once saw nothing unusual about it and saw no one inside of it. "Whatever," Tristan mumbled to himself and made his way to his room.  
  
Finally inside his room, he proceeded to place his suitcases onto the side of his bed to unpack later and made his way down the steps to go get his pillows, sleeping bag and some other random things from his car.  
  
Before arriving back at his car, Tristan decided that he wanted to take a quick look around and ventured around the side of the house looking at the marvelous view in front of him. He sat on the sand in silence for a few minutes then realized he was hungry.  
  
He made his way back to his car and grabbed all his necessities and made his way back upstairs dumping all the contents onto his comfy queen sized bed. He figured he would go out to the local hangout, say hi to his friends from around here and grab a bite to eat. Before doing so he decided to go to the bathroom before he left.  
  
When he reached the bathroom door it was closed, which was unusual like the other door being partially closed. Again, without thinking twice about it Tristan turned the doorknob unprepared of what he would find on the other side.  
  
Once the door opened he instantly got hit with a bunch of steam as he peered through the steam he got a glimpse of something he never in his life thought he would see.  
  
Rory. Rory Gilmore. Rory naked. Rory Gilmore naked. She was dripping wet and had just gotten out of the shower. At first her back was facing him, as she turned around never realizing that the door had been opened. She had been looking at the floor still not realizing the door was open and Tristan stood there gaping at her naked body. Tristan couldn't move or speak; all he could do was stare. Subconsciously he knew he should look away, for Rory would freak if she knew he had been looking at her unclothed as she came out of the shower.  
  
Quietly he closed the door without her noticing that he had seen her at all or that the door had been opened. This was something major. Rory was going to be in his beach house with him for four whole weeks! And now as he stood in front of the bathroom door he could still picture how beautiful she looked standing there with nothing on. He had quickly memorized every curve of her lovely body. He definitely anticipated on seeing that more times as the weeks followed.  
  
As he stepped away from the door, he looked into the room next to his; he now noticed 3 suitcases on the far side of the bed hidden unless you walked in.  
  
'Yes! Oh my God, she is staying on the same floor as me, for one whole month! Nobody will ever come up here…' Tristan thought as he made his way outside again and preceded the ten-minute drive into town to eat. Although he had lost his appetite he didn't want Rory to know what had happened and he figured he would have to talk to her later, well maybe more than that…  
  
As soon as Tristan's 2001 Lamborghini Diablo pulled up to Bobby's he instantly noticed all the heads in the restaurant turn his way.  
  
'Wow, nice way to start a new month here,' he thought as he hopped out of his car.  
  
Tristan began to make his way into the diner and immediately heard a whole gang of girls cooing out his name. He just cast one glance in their direction and they all virtually melted away just from his look.  
  
An old buddy of his greeted him as he walked over to the corner table where all his 'peeps' hung out down here.  
  
"Yo T! How you been man?" His friend Jesse instantly asked him.  
  
"Hey! Its all been good!" Tristan greeted them all by giving each of the 5 guys around the table a shake.  
  
"This is Kevin, Steve, John, and Cody," Jesse told him and pointed to each of the guys around the table.  
  
"Nice to meet you all," Tristan nodded, not caring how dorky he probably sounded at what he had said.  
  
"So T, any girls we should know about?" Jesse asked him elbowing him in the ribs as an added joke.  
  
"Well… there is this one girl…" Tristan admitted.  
  
"DuGrey has found himself a woman!" Cody hooted  
  
"This I most definitely have got to hear!" Added Jesse.  
  
"Well, she's not really-" Tristan started out before being interrupted by the jingling of the bells on the door and an abrupt yell.  
  
"Tristan there you are!" An obviously exhausted Rory called out to him. "I have been looking everywhere for you! Nobody knew where you went, so then I decided to come into town and look for you. I mean since you weren't in your room, and since you were nowhere in the house. Nobody saw you for a while either," Rory babbled on and a couple of the guys faces matched the amused look that Tristan's face portrayed. "I just wanted to say 'hi' I guess and see how you were…" She stopped talking almost as abruptly as she started realizing she was babbling.  
  
"Hello Rory." Tristan said to her calmly, a hint of laughter in his voice. "I'm glad that you are so very excited to see me." He told her honestly, but added a bit of arrogance to his voice to show off to his boys.  
  
Then, much to Rory's surprise, Tristan pulled her into him for a hug. Rory found it hard to breathe all of the sudden. His smell was intoxicating to her, as was her smell to Tristan. As Rory's back was turned to the rest of the clan, Tristan noticed Steve nod his head a couple time in obvious agreement that he liked what he saw. Jesse in turn mouthed the word 'nice' to him. All Tristan could do was slap on a cocky grin in making the guys think Rory was the girl that he was involved with. At least he hoped she would be by the time this vacation was over with.  
  
After a minute Tristan was finally the one to break out of their grasp much to both's dismay.  
  
"Rory, do you want to head back to my place for a little while now?" Tristan asked her getting lost in the beyond blue depths of her eyes. He was silently hoping that she would say 'yes,' not wanting to press his luck more then it was already.  
  
With no hesitation at all came Rory's quick, but quiet reply, "yes."  
  
"Let us go then," Tristan told her grasping her hand in his as he made his way out the door with Rory right behind. He quickly cast a backward glance at his buddies and silently mouthed the word 'later' to them.  
  
Jesse nodded back in agreement, noticing the change in Tristan's attitude as soon as this Rory girl walked in. He knew that this would not be the end of seeing these two lovebirds.  
  
- Outside -  
  
As the two were walking out, still holding the others hand a comfortable silence filled between them.  
  
"So, did you want to go back to the house then?" Tristan asked Rory curiously.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go there and we can unpack and then maybe we can even come back out around here and grab a bite to eat later." Rory suggested in a babblish manor.  
  
"Ok, we can play it by year," Tristan said as he opened up the doors to his stylish car.  
  
"Oh my god! You have got to be kidding! This is your car?!" Rory proclaimed, excitement seeping through her at this realization.  
  
"Yeah. Of course," Tristan told her as if it was nothing at all.  
  
"But you have a Lamborghini!" Rory protested. "A Lamborghini Diablo. That is mad money and mad hot."  
  
"I guess, it was a present from my grandfather," Tristan told her, "you'll be able to meet him sometime, that is if you haven't already." He stammered.  
  
"I would love to meet him sometime," Rory told Tristan sincerely as the two of them sat in the car engaged in conversation.  
  
"Hey, and maybe if you're lucky I'll even let you drive this baby one day…" Tristan told Rory hoping she would accept so he could spend more time with her.  
  
"As much as I'd love to drive it, I'm not sure if I would be willing to take the risk of driving it." Rory told him honestly.  
  
"I understand," he said slightly disappointed, "let's head back now, ok?"  
  
"Sure, let's."  
  
- At the house 1 hour later -  
  
"Rory are you all done unpacking yet?" Tristan asked her as he walked into her bedroom.  
  
"Just about," she replied as she put a few more shirts into one of the drawers. Next she picked up a single bathing suit she had lying on the bed and tucked that into the drawer as well. "Yup, now I am done."  
  
"Great, so where did you want to head to now?" Tristan asked Rory.  
  
"Well its getting kinda late, so I am a bit hungry," she admitted casting a brisk glance at her watch.  
  
"So am I. So where to?"  
  
"I was actually thinking maybe we could go grab something to eat and bring it to the beach and watch the sunset?" Rory told Tristan in an inquiring manor.  
  
"Sure, we can go pick up take out from Bobby's and head to the beach and eat it while we watch the sunset." Tristan relayed to Rory  
  
"Sounds like a plan," She smiled.  
  
"Yea, a very romantic one if I do say so myself," Tristan winked at her.  
  
"Haha! Only you Tristan would think of it like that!" She proclaimed to him hitting him gently on the arm.  
  
"Yea and you know you like it!" He coaxed her on enjoying their little banter.  
  
"My my Tristan. What am I going to do with you?" She asked.  
  
"So now you're possessive of me? Now Rory I never thought that you'd be the type to posses their significant other." He ridiculed her.  
  
"How did I all of the sudden become possessive?" Rory asked him defensively.  
  
"Simple. You called me MY Tristan." Tristan paused when he saw her give him a whatever look, "therefore you became possessive of me." He told her matter-of-factly.  
  
"When will you ever learn that I will not ever like you that way?" She asked Tristan sardonically.  
  
"Ouch Mary. That really hurts." Tristan told Rory truthfully, but her never realizing it.  
  
"You'll get over it." She told him as she went ahead of him and stood next to the car.  
  
Changing the subject Tristan asked Rory, "Do you want to walk or drive?"  
  
"Hmm, lets walk." She told him after a moment of pondering. "It's such a beautiful night out."  
  
"Yup, and its only the first of a whole months worth…" Tristan trailed on.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Rory asked him quizzically.  
  
"Anything you want it to."  
  
------------------------  
  
Please hit the review button it is begging you to review my story.  
  
Also if you want to be a beta reader for me check out my info and instant message me and we can work it out from there. Thanks! 


	2. Becoming

Part 2~  
  
-1 week later-  
  
"Wow this is an even more beautiful night then the first one we spent together." Rory gushed, " look at all those stars up in the sky."  
  
Just then a shooting star went flying by. "Rory look a shooting star!" Tristan pointed, "Make a wish."  
  
Rory looked at Tristan, "you make one too." At that exact moment Rory wished 'I wish that Tristan would kiss me right now' and Tristan wished, 'I wish Rory would be mine.'  
  
The two teens both opened their eyes at the same moment, facing each other's faces, barely an inch apart. Tristan could hear Rory's heavy breathing coming out more rapidly. It was the perfect moment. They were so close and they had watched the sunset for the seventh night in a row together and both had wished on the same shooting star.  
  
'It's now or never DuGrey.' Tristan told himself and he decided to finally do it. He gently grabbed her by the chin and forced her face up towards his. He gazed deep into her eyes, seemingly talking to her soul and she looked back deeply into his. Blue on blue. Rory and Tristan's eyes told each other more then their own words would be ever able to convey. With one questioning look as if to say 'are you sure you want to do this?' and a nod on Rory's part, Tristan pressed his lips gently against Rory's.  
  
Rory let out a fainted sigh as she felt Tristan's soft lips begin to press into hers. Before she knew it though Tristan was pulling away for the fear that he had gone too far too fast.  
  
"I'm sorry Rory," he fumbled for words even if Tristan was not the least bit sorry for what he did.  
  
"Trist don't say that." Rory told him and seeing his questioning look she pulled his head down toward hers and proceeded to give him the kiss of a lifetime. The kiss wasn't just your normal, everyday kiss. It was one filled with longing, passion and most of all promise.  
  
This time it was Rory's turn to end the kiss and in doing so she simply said, "It's getting late why don't we get going back inside it's getting a bit chilly and they might wonder where we went."  
  
Tristan nodded, "you're right it is getting a little bit late out," he agreed.  
  
They gathered up their belongings and Tristan grasped Rory's hand with his own and was happy to find her take a hold of his and the two made their way back to the DuGrey's beach house.  
  
Once they had gotten inside they saw a note left on the table that read:  
  
Tristan and Rory,  
  
All of us adults have left to go on a mini cruise that will return back in 3 days, Wednesday. If you need us the number is right next to the phone. Have fun, behave and don't miss us too much!  
  
-Lorelei and company   
  
"Hmm that is odd" Rory said surprised that they would trust the two of them alone to be in the house for three whole days. She especially found this as a shock because of a talk she had with her mother the day before…  
  
-Flashback-  
  
i"Rory has a crush! Rory has a crush!" Lorelei sang out.  
  
"Mom I am assuming that you are suffering from caffeine deprivation?" Rory asked innocently.  
  
"Don't try to change the subject missy! I know that you have a huge crush on Tristan. You cannot even try to deny that from your own mother. I can see through you, remember that." Lorelei warned her daughter.  
  
"Mom how many times do I have to tell you that we are just friends. We are just friends and that is all we are ever going to be." Rory tried to explain to her mother, a note of resentment in her statement.  
  
"All you'll ever be huh?" Lorelei inquired, "another wards, you want to be more but you don't think that you will?"   
  
"Something along those lines I guess," Rory grudgingly admitted to her mom. "You do know me too well. Not fair!"  
  
"Just take the time to be with him. I mean hell, you have already been with him 24/7 the passed week and at that rate you two will be sleeping together by the end of the vacation!" Lorelei laughed at her own joke, never even thinking of how true that statement could eventually become.  
  
"Thanks mom," She thanked, "that makes me feel a bit better."  
  
"Hmm and a little bit of coffee will make you feel A LOT better! Come on kid let's get out of here and go by some coffee, " Lorelei suggested, "its even on me."  
/i  
-End flashback-  
  
"Why do you think its odd Rory?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I don't know." She admitted, "it just seemed… weird." She laughed. "Anyway lets get our pajamas on and then how about we watch some TV in my room and just hang out and whatnot?"   
  
"Alright that sounds like a plan. I'll grab some snacks to eat and meet up with you in say, a half hour?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Sure, sounds good."  
  
"See you then."  
  
-One half hour later-  
  
"Ok got popcorn, chips and pretzels." Tristan announced walking into Rory's room and dropping the loot on her bed once he saw what she was wearing. She was wearing a tight, white spaghetti strap shirt, with no bra. 'Wow she can even make penguin pajamas and a spaghetti strap shirt look great!' he thought.  
  
'Look at Tristan! I never knew that a simple pair of boxers and a wife beater could ever look so hot!' Rory had been staring at Tristan and this had definitely not gone unnoticed by him.  
  
"Rory? Rory? Earth to Rory?" He called out.  
  
Rory shook her head and said, "yea sorry."  
  
"What movie do you want to watch?" He asked his seemingly innocent question while holding up the DVDs "The Wedding Planner," "Miss Congeniality," and "Training Day."  
  
"I love Sandra Bullock so of course her movie." Rory decided.  
  
"Ok Miss Congeniality it is then," Tristan said popping the DVD in.  
  
-------------------  
  
I UPDATED! Aren't you so proud of me? Well you can show how happy this update made you and review this story. Please? Sorry this chapter was unexciting kind of a filler to figure out all my thoughts. Next chapter promises Rish rating. Anyone wanna beta read this? Sho0otingstar@aol.com if you do....  
  
  
  
REVIEW =) 


	3. Reality

ikkin  
  
Inescapable Dreams  
  
Part 3~  
  
Author's Note- Sorry this took me entirely too long to update. Now this story has officially earned it's R rating. Sorry for the time jumps, but I know you'd all rather read the R stuff than have unnecessary fillers.so now it continues.   
  
Summary- Dreams are coming true and everything is falling into place.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
The Next Day  
  
  
  
"That was so one of the best days we've had here yet!" Rory squealed with happiness and then she stopped laughing when she saw the look on Tristan's face. She had never seen that look on him before. It was definitely a look of longing and one that was filled with love. 'Wow am I the one provoking all of these thoughts?' She wondered.  
  
Just then Tristan wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. He once again shot her a look as if to say 'can I do this? Is this ok?'  
  
Rory nuzzled her face into his well-built chest and Tristan gently lifted her face up between his index finger and thumb and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Tristan slowly pushed open her lips with his tongue and decided to take their kiss to the next level. He darted his tongue into her mouth and began to skillfully massage her tongue with his own.  
  
Soon enough the kiss began to grow with intensity and Rory came around and turned the game into more of a tonsil hockey game. She plunged her tongue deep into Tristan's mouth. The duo's tongues were lost into an endless battle of lust and love.  
  
Tristan then loosing himself in the kiss he began to push his hands up under her shirt and he kneaded her right breast with his own hand. Rory moaned out in pleasure for she had never felt anything like that before and of course her and Dean had never gotten that far, she would never let him. Somehow though with Tristan this was right. There was no other thought put into it except for the feeling of pleasure it was causing her.  
  
Slowly Tristan began to push Rory backward onto the bed so that he was on top of her. He once again kissed her mouth feverishly and began twisting her left nipple in order to make it as hard as her right one.  
  
Tristan broke away from the kiss only to lower his head and he pushed up Rory's shirt exposing the sight that he had seen not long ago at all. Rory finished taking off her shirt and she bashfully crossed her arms in front of her chest embarrassed of her own body.  
  
"Don't cover yourself up," Tristan pleaded to Rory. "You are absolutely beautiful. You are the most beautiful girl. woman. that I have even seen."  
  
"Don't say that. You don't mean it Tristan." Said a blushing Rory. "You have seen countless numbers of girls like this before, and I know for a fact that I am not the most beautiful one you have ever seen."  
  
"Rory do not, and I mean do not ever doubt how beautiful you are. You are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and will ever see. But, if I get my way, you will be the only woman I will ever see for the rest of my life." Tristan told her honestly. At his last comment Rory drew in a quick breath. "Rory, sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Tristan stammered as it sunk in what he had just said to her.  
  
"Thank you," Rory simply said as she slowly lowered her hands away from covering herself up. Tristan smiled and he moved over to Rory and began kissing her once again.  
  
"You are so beautiful," he told her once more as he slowly moved his head toward her chest and took her nipple into his mouth. He began to swirl his tongue around her hard nub and she screamed out in ecstasy. Tristan then began to tenderly bite her around her nipple, he was sure that she would have a mark from it. That didn't stop him. He heard Rory's soft whimpering and he knew that he had to just keep on going.  
  
Tristan moved onto her left beast then. He started to massage it with his right hand as Rory's mouth found his. She shoved her tongue into his mouth in a firry zeal and Tristan quickened his pace on her breast. He broke away from their kiss and began biting on her neck and then he made it back to his destination. He began to swirl his tongue around her hard nub once more and gently began to bite it.  
  
"Oh Tristan." came Rory's muffled sigh as she tried to contain herself and she tore his face away from her upper body and crushed her lips into his once more. "I want you to go farther with me," Rory whispered in panting breaths.  
  
"Rory I don't want you to go too far and regret it," Tristan told her sincerely not wanting her to hate him for rushing into things.  
  
"I have never been more sure of anything in my life." She told him and that was all he needed to hear.  
  
He moved his hand to the rim of her pajama bottoms and descended his hand into her panties. With his index finger he rubbed around in her panties and found what he was looking for. He gingerly pushed up his finger and it was immediately engaged in warmness. Tristan noted that it had been a tight squeeze and decided not to use another finger just yet. He began to wiggle his finger around inside of Rory and slip it slowly in and out. On one of the times back in he added a second finger and heard Rory gasp. Tristan quickly stopped only to be told to keep going.  
  
Carefully inserting both fingers in and out, he began to massage her clitoris with his thumb. He could hear her breath coming out in little spurts and he could feel her walls closing in on his fingers. Tristan quickened the pace moving his fingers around and pushing harder with his thumb on her clitoris. Then her hips buckled and a new sensation overtook her body. Rory filled with a heat that she had never felt before.  
  
Her face was a turned to a crimson color because of the pleasure and of embarrassment that she was overreacting to everything that had been going on. Tristan searched her face for any sign that would lead him to know what she was feeling. Her face just had a smirk smile and her innocent blue eyes were enlarged with curiosity.  
  
Unsure Rory slipped her hands carefully into Tristan's boxers. She let out a gasp when she had first made initial contact with his penis.  
  
"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do Rory," Tristan told her seriously pushing her face so both pairs of eyes were gazing into the other.  
  
"I want to though Tristan." She told him and then wrapped her fist around the shaft. She grew curious and began to move her hand up and down. Rory took a glance up at Tristan and noticed that he had his eyes closed and had a genuine smile placed upon his face. She went back down to his member and began pumping it with more speed and vivacity than before.  
  
Soon enough she heard a groan from Tristan and he exploded covering Rory's hand with his cum.  
  
"Thank you Tristan." Rory said after a minute had gone by.  
  
"If anyone should be thanking anyone Rory, it should be me thanking you. That was amazing. You have no, no idea." He fumbled for the correct words.  
  
Rory looked up at Tristan and saw the true sincerity in his eyes. She kissed him once more then arranged herself carefully in his arms and was lulled to sleep by his breathing.  
  
------------------------  
  
Please review my story, it definitely inspires me to update.  
Hope you enjoyed this! 


	4. Truly

ikkin  
  
Inescapable Dreams  
  
Part 4~  
  
  
  
Rory awoke the next afternoon from the rays of sunshine slipping through the blinds of the bay window in her bedroom. She smiled to herself as she heard the soft breathing of the figure next to her. She turned her head toward the figure and buried her face into the chest of the man next to her. Rory inhaled slowly, taking the smell of him in. She couldn't tell what smell it was, but she definitely enjoyed the smell of it, becoming used to it over the last couple days.  
  
Startled by the shift in Tristan lying next to her she jumped slightly. Tristan slowly opened his eyes and he was met with an ocean of blue, and a bright toothy smile.  
  
"Morning beautiful," he huskily said to her a moment before kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Hey beautiful," Rory laughed mocking him in a loving way. "What is on the agenda for today?"  
  
"I haven't even been awake yet for 2 minutes and you're already antsy to get out of here," he said teasingly, "I must have not been doing something right for you to want to get out of bed here with me."  
  
"Shut up! You so know that is not true!" Rory told him frantically thinking he was being serious. Her eyes grew wide with concern. "If anyone is not good enough for anyone here it is me not being good enough for you." she stammered averting her gaze out of the window.  
  
"Baby, baby. You know I was joking," he told her turning her head so their eyes were looking into one another's. "If you are this crazy in the morning without your coffee, then we had better get you some, and soon too."  
  
Rory laughed, "You know me too well! How about we get ready, go for coffee and then hang out by the ocean some more so you can get even more tan than me."  
  
This time it was Tristan's turn to laugh. "Sounds like a plan."  
  
* * * *  
  
The bell jangled as the two left the coffee shop and walked along the burning hot, black pavement to the beach. On the way there they exchanged insults back and forth not noticing all the stares from bystanders the happy couple was receiving.  
  
Upon making it back to the mansion, they found a nice spot in the sand on the beach.  
  
"Today I am finally going to become more tan than you!" Rory exclaimed lying down her towel and then lying on her stomach in hopes of having her back turn as dark as possible.  
  
"First of all, the chances are more than high unlikely considering I am more tan than you by a long shot. Second of all, even just lying there a few minutes without any sunscreen you are starting to look like Sebastian." He jokingly told her.  
  
"I resent that," Rory argued, "that is so one of the best movies ever." Tristan chuckled, "okay then mister, put suntan lotion on my back so I don't end up looking like him."  
  
Tristan immediately complied and poured the whiteness onto her back spelling out 'R+T.'  
  
"What did you write on my back?" Rory questioned, "rub it in, I don't want a dumb shape on my back!"  
  
"I wrote 'R plus T,'" he told her.  
  
"Oh," was her only reply, "that is so sweet, but seriously rub it in!" Rory joked to him as he began running his large hands over her smooth back. Tristan began massaging her body into a peaceful state, causing her to fall asleep.  
  
When Rory awoke awhile later, she woke up to the smell of cheeseburgers and fries. She glanced up squinting her eyes from the sun and let out a lazy yawn.  
  
"You are such a God!" Rory praised Tristan jumping up to give him a hug. "You are so the best boyfriend ever! What would I ever do without you bringing me food and coffee? Did I ever mention you were a God?" She pulled him down on top of her and kissed him like she was scared of losing him.  
  
"Wow I never knew you were for public displays of affection," Tristan joked nudging her playfully.  
  
"I'm not actually," Rory countered, "I never-" She started before she was cut off abruptly by the sudden impact of Tristan's lips crushing down on her own. Rory felt her limbs become flaccid as Tristan whisked his tongue along her bottom lip begging for approval to go farther. Rory obliged and flicked her tongue forcefully against his own and there was a full-fledged passionate war of their own two tongues.  
  
Unbeknownst to the couple, the sun had begun setting off in the distance, leaving them alone on the deserted beach. Rory shivered as the cool sea breeze began whisking around. Tristan scrapped her up into his arms and wrapped the remaining unused towel around the couple as they sat watching the sunset.  
  
As the wind blew Rory soon found her hair being blown in every direction possible. Tristan gently pushed her blowing hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears. He took his time pushing her tufts of chocolate colored hair behind her ear. He lingered there a moment before whispering in a rasping voice, "I love you." Rory shivered from this, the first time he had even told her he was in love with her. She closed her eyes savoring the moment.  
  
A few minutes later she turned her body toward him completely and whispered an "I love you as well," to him.  
  
That was all he needed and he pushed his lips upon hers and carried her away in his strong arms back to the house to start the beginning of a night neither would ever forget.  
  
  
  
Well right now that was just another filler chapter, basically fluff. How is it coming along? Please review because it inspires me to write more and more. So hit that little button that says review, you know you want to. 


	5. Inevitable

ikkin  
Inescapable Dreams  
Part 5~ Inevitable   
Rating~ R  
  
This chapter contains adult material. If this offends you then I STRONGLY advise that you do not read it. Once again if this type of adult content bothers you do not read on.   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
* * * * * *  
* * * * * *  
* * * * * *  
* * * * * *  
* * * * * *  
* * * * * *   
* * * * * *  
* * * * * *  
* * * * * *  
* * * * * *  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
  
  
She was laid softly on the white, fluffy comforter. They both knew the inevitable was going to happen. Her small string bikini was being taken off piece by piece. Before she knew it, her top was completely exposed and she felt his fingers teasing her nipples. A lick on one and then the other. He was teasing her and she knew it. She also knew that she was ready for the next step. She knew they were meant for one another and there was no time like the present. She felt his hands running over her whole body stopping just as he got to her bikini bottom. He hesitated only a moment then slowly, agonizingly pulled them down. She was bare and exposed on the expansive, white bed. He was still clad in all of his clothes.  
  
She reached to relieve him of his beater, but he pushed her hand away and whispered a, "not yet." She quietly waited, wondering what would happen next. He moved himself up to her face and he gave her a quick, yet sweet peck on the lips. "I love you," he whispered to her, kissing her again before she had the chance to respond. She felt his expert hands roam down her body once more lingering on her breasts. He moved his head down to them and flicked his tongue across one of her nipples. She let out a moan of ecstasy as she felt his palm being rubbed on her other breast. He took turns kneading and sucking on her nipples, then came up to kiss her once more on the lips.  
  
This time he placed one more quick kiss on her lips before continuing downward to kiss her neck, her breasts, her stomach, her bellybutton. He slowed when he approached her womanhood. He began kissing all around without touching the points he knew she would scream if he did.  
  
Becoming frustrated by all this teasing, without her even knowing, she pushed her hips forward begging him to continue. He figured she already had enough teasing and he decided to continue. He kissed around her inner thighs, and then hit her clit. She jumped suddenly from the shock. Then she found herself groaning from the pleasure that was hitting her as he moved his tongue up and down her slit. He inserted a finger and began pumping it in and out while continuing to lick up and down her slit, tasting and smelling her womanly scent. He pushed another finger into her and he could hear her breathing growing heavier by the second. He increased the speed of his two fingers and flicked his expert tongue along her clit, which sent her overboard as she had convulsions and her body overtook her with pleasure.   
  
Still no words were passed between them through all this. Their actions were solely of love and no words could have expressed what either was feeling. As soon as she was able to recover from her rush, she pulled his head to her own and kissed him feverishly. Never had either known how much pleasure one person, if they were the right person, could give another. She quietly whispered a "thank you," and he acknowledged it by kissing her tenderly on the lips.   
  
Slowly her hands rummaged over his toned stomach and he lifted his arms as she pulled the beater off of him. She began tugging at his bathing suit bottoms to come off and after a tiny struggle they finally were dragged off leaving his erect manhood standing in the air.   
  
She brushed her hand over it, feeling how silky it was. She was enjoying feeling him and looking at his face while she slowly ran her fingers over his penis. He gradually opened his eyes and he gazed into hers.   
  
"What do you want to do now?" He asked her, not wanting to rush into things even though he knew that he had waited forever for this opportunity to arise with someone he truly loved.  
  
Their eyes met and she nodded. He smiled a genuine smile; he was going to have his dream come true right now. He slowly positioned her so she was lying on her back and he grabbed a condom off of the nightstand next to them. He carefully ripped it open and rolled it onto himself.  
  
He cautiously placed both his hand on either side of her face and lowered himself down to kiss her.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" He whispered to her.  
  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," she gave him a nervous smile. "I'm a virgin you know," he nodded his head, "please, go slowly."  
  
"I will, don't worry it will be fine," he reassured her. Then he positioned himself right before her entrance and gave her a quick kiss. "I love you," he told her as he pushed himself slowly into her. She was so tight and a feeling of pure bliss overtook his body. He moved himself in slowly, not wanting to hurt her. She winced a little in pain and he saw tears welling up inside of her eyes and he stopped his pushing in.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked her concerned, "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"It just hurts a little," she told him, "it's okay though, keep going."  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked her and she nodded her head and gave him a little smile. "I love you so much," he told her reassuringly as he began pushing the rest of himself into her.   
  
Once he had pushed in all the way, he began to slowly rock himself in and out of her. She was tight and he could feel her walls expanding, accommodating his size to fit inside her. Once more he whispered, "I love you." As he continued to slowly push himself in and out. He tenderly kissed her on the lips as he continued their motion.   
  
For the rest of the process, there were a bunch of "I love you's," and sweet kisses filled with promise. Soon Tristan could feel himself being pushed over the top. Their rocking pace quickened a little as he could feel himself shudder and a wave of passion exploded inside of him. He kissed Rory hard and feel limp on top of her.   
  
Gradually, he slid himself out of her, feeling overcome with his newfound expressed love. Their two naked bodies crawled under the white, feathered comforter and sweet kissed were placed onto their lips.  
  
"Thank you for sharing my first time with me Tris," Rory looked up into Tristan's eyes. "It really meant a lot to me, and once again I thank you for allowing me to share it with you."  
  
"Thank you for allowing me such a privilege," he soft-spokenly replied pulling her into a heartfilled embrace. "You mean the world to me and I truly mean it." He sincerely told her kissing the tip of her nose, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She responded giving him a kiss on his lips.   
  
They snuggled together for the rest of the night, having only the moonlight seep through the bay window next to the bed to portray their figures. They were both thinking of everything that had taken place over the course of their vacation. There were so many memories that neither would forget anytime soon. Their journey as Rory and Tristan, the couple, had just begun and they had only taken the first steps. As they lay together in bed, the sound of waves crashing against the sand lulled them into a dream filled sleep.   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
This is the first time I have ever written anything like this. Your reviews are very much appreciated, so please do review. It means so much to the author. 


	6. Disappointment

Author's note~ I must admit that I am extremely disappointed of the reviews (actually lack of them) from my previous chapter. I've read all of the reviews I've gotten from the chapters previous to chapter 5, and they all asked for Rory and Tristan to do it. Now that they have, I get virtually no reviews. Because of my dissatisfaction, I have decided to not continue with Inescapable Dreams any longer. I just want to thank those who did review. The couple of you thank you, it meant a lot.  
  
  
ikkin 


End file.
